eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Contest 2015
|return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |null = |winner = |pre = 2014 |nex = 2016}} The Eurovision Song Contest 2015 will be the 60th annual Eurovision Song Contest. The contest will take place in Vienna, Austria, following Conchita Wurst's win in the 2014 contest with the song "Rise Like a Phoenix". Location Bidding Phase After Austria's victory in the 2014 Contest, their delegation revealed the possibility of hosting the contest either in the capital city, Vienna, or in Salzburg. Vienna, Klagenfurt, Innsbruck, Lower Austria, Graz, Upper Austria, Burgenland, and Vorarlberg were all reportedly interested in hosting the contest while Salzburg pulled out of the bidding phase as the city is not able to meet the cost of the venue and promotion. Vienna, the capital city and the considered front-runner in the race, has two venues in the phase: the Wiener Stadthalle which hosts the annual Erste Bank Open tennis tournament, along with many concerts and events throughout the year, and the trade fair centre, Messe Wien. These venues have capacities of up to 16,000 and 30,000 respectively. Also in the race are Stadthalle Graz and Schwarzl Freizeit Zentrum, both located in the second largest city of Austria, Graz. With a maximum capacity of 30,000, the Wörthersee Stadion, located in Klagenfurt, also joined the race of hosting the contest. However, the stadium would require the construction of a roof for the contest to be hosted there. Innsbruck also joined the race with Olympiahalle, the venue which hosted ice hockey and figure skating at the 1964 and 1976 Winter Olympics. A fifth city, Linz, joined the race for hosting the contest with Brucknerhaus, although the venue is not big enough for the contest. Being geographically close to Linz, Wels showed desire to host the event as well. Oberwart, with the Exhibition hall and Vorarlberg, with the Vorarlberger Landestheater were the latest cities to declare an interest. On the 29 May 2014, host broadcaster for the 2015 contest ORF and the EBU released some requirements and details about the venue. ORF requested interested parties to respond until 13 June 2014. They stated that the venue needs to be available for at least 6 to 7 weeks before the contest and one week after the conclusion of the contest. The chosen venue must not be open-air, but an air-conditioned building with a capacity of at least 10,000 and a minimum ceiling height of 15 meters, that is insulated for sound and light. The Green Room should be located in the arena or as near it as possible, with a capacity of 300. An additional room that is at least 6,000 m2 that will house 2 catering stands, a viewing room, make-up rooms, wardrobe, and booths for approximately 50 commentators. Separate offices that must be open between the 11 and 24 May 2015, that are at least 4,000 m2 in space to house the press centre, with a capacity for at least 1,500 journalists. After the deadline ended on 13 June 2014 ORF announced 12 venues interested in hosting the 2015 Eurovision Song Contest: Participants Semi-finalists Finalists Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Contests in Austria Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2015 Category:Austria in the Eurovision Song Contest